


Kapitola, v níž se vyskytuje strašná kletba a přísně tajná úmluva

by Birute



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birute/pseuds/Birute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by se stalo, kdyby Sofiina kletba měla poněkud jinou podobu. Povídka byla původně napsána pro Klišé bingo pořádané na http://sosaci.net/.<br/>Lehké au pro Ebženku k narozeninám.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kapitola, v níž se vyskytuje strašná kletba a přísně tajná úmluva

**Kapitola, v níž se vyskytuje strašná kletba a přísně tajná úmluva**

 

„To nic,“ řekla si s povzdechem. „Konečně vypadáš tak, jak ses celou dobu cítila.“ Taky jak se na tebe dívali ostatní, dodala v duchu.  
Naposledy se ohlédla za sebe na rodné město a pustila se na cestu mezi poli. Bylo to zvláštní pomyšlení, že se poprvé vydala do světa a opustila známé ulice, domy a náměstí. Kdy začne scházet sestrám a nevlastní matce? Jak dlouho potrvá, než si někdo všimne, že je její světnička nad kloboučnickým krámkem prázdná?  
„Vždyť by byla stejně prázdná, i kdybys v ní teď zůstala,“ usoudila a rázně vykročila rovnou za nosem, nebo spíš ve směru, kde tušila vlastní nos. V pohádkách to většinou bývá spolehlivý směr, pokud jde o dobrodružství, a Sofie se k vlastnímu překvapení přistihla, že by špetkou dobrodružství nepohrdla. Po včerejším večeru cítila až bláznivou odvahu.  


V obchodě už bylo zavřeno, když dovnitř sebejistě vpadla elegantní žena s neméně elegantním sluhou v patách. Sofie si byla jistá, že zamykala, a přesto tu zákaznice stála, jako by se nechumelilo, a měřila si ji chladným pohledem.  
„Slečna Kloboučníková?“  
„Ano, prosím,“ odpověděla Sofie. „Přejete si?“  
Nezdálo se, že by na dámu udělala dobrý dojem. Stejně jako klobouky v obchodě, které si elegantní dáma jeden po druhém zkoušela a na každém objevila nějakou neodpustitelnou chybu.  
Sofie to považovala za dost urážlivé vůči kloboukům, jimž při šití vymýšlela báječné osudy, které je čekají s budoucími majitelkami, i vůči sobě. (Ačkoli jaký báječný osud asi tak čeká nejstarší ze tří sester. Kdepak, pohádkové zákonitosti jsou neoblomné.)  
Nakonec si Sofie ženino chování už nedokázala nechat líbit. „Proč jste se sem vůbec obtěžovala, když vám žádný z našich klobouků není po chuti?“ zeptala se jí s významným pohledem upřeným ke dveřím.  
Sluha za ženinými zády výrazně pobledl a varovně zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Protože na lidi, kteří se staví do cesty čarodějnici z Pustiny, si vždy ráda udělám čas,“ zapředla žena.  
„Vy jste –“  
„Já jsem,“ potvrdila čarodějnice a máchla lhostejně rukou.  
Mladý muž za jejími zády zalapal po dechu a zděšeně zamžoural.  
„Myslím, že jsem vašemu vzhledu jen prospěla, slečno Kloboučníková,“ pronesla posměšně čarodějnice z Pustiny. „Měla byste mi poděkovat.“ Na Sofiinu odpověď ovšem nečekala. Otočila se a s pláštěm vlajícím za patami vyšla ze dveří. „Mimochodem, o tom, co se vám přihodilo, nesmíte nikomu říct.“  
Sluha v livreji vrhl Sofiiným směrem nešťastný pohled, ovšem Sofii se zdálo, že poněkud rozostřený. Jako by se díval někam za ni.  
Sofie se sklonila pro jeden z pohozených klobouků a natáhla ruku… Jenže ruka zmizela! Sofie vyděšeně vyjekla a mávala jí před očima, ale viděla jen stěny a police osázené klobouky, kterým při zdobení povídala, jaké budou úžasné. „Ne!“ vyhrkla a chytala se ramen, hlavy, nohou. Všechno nahmatala tam, kde mělo být. Jenom nic neviděla. Z toho pocitu se jí zamotala hlava. Když Sofie natočila zbytek těla za svou hlavou, ocitla se naproti zrcadlu. Nedalo se říct tváří v tvář, protože zrcadlo odráželo všechno kolem, jenom ji ne. Sofie si přitiskla dlaně na pusu. Aspoň, že si její tělo pamatovalo, co a jak, a pořád tu bylo, jinak by si myslela, že se každým okamžikem rozplyne jako duch.  
Zničeně klesla na podlahu a v zrcadle si přitom pohnuly jen zbloudilé nitky, které odvála její sukně. Nebyla duch, ani upír.  
Byla jednoduše neviditelná.  


Cesta za nosem bývá obvyklý směr pro mladé nádeníky, Honzy a všemožné prince, kteří vyrážejí na zkušenou. Sofii zavedla mezi lány obilí, které vystřídaly uspořádané řádky zelí, potom minula sady jabloní a švestek, které jí připomněly, co asi dělá v cukrárně její sestra Marta. Jestli ji a Lettie ještě uvidím, říkala si v duchu Sofie, protože naopak to půjde těžko.  
Když už byla hezký kus za městem, všimla si tyče trčící z křoví. Představila si, jak by se tvářili kolemjdoucí, kdyby potkali osamocenou hůl, jak si to jen tak rázuje do světa. Když tyč vytáhla, vylovila na jejím konci zbídačeného strašáka. „To jsme dopadli, viď, strašáčku? Víš co, nechám tě tady. Třeba si tě na rozdíl ode mě někdo všimne a postaví tě na pole.“ Opřela strašáka o keř u cesty a obrátila se k odchodu. „Kdybych neměla takovou smůlu a nenarodila se jako první dcera v rodině, popřála bych ti, abys ožil a pomohl mi najít ve světě štěstí. Tak ti aspoň přeji hodně zdaru.“  
Pole vystřídaly pastviny lemované ploty a Sofie si vykračovala rychlým krokem, když vtom zaslechla jakýsi povyk. Zastínila si rukou oči proti slunci, což se ukázalo nebýt k ničemu, a na vzdáleném konci pastviny uviděla u lesa hlouček venkovanů s kosami a vidlemi. Do jejich křiku zaznívalo zoufalé skučení.  
Sofie se dala do běhu a na cestě v místech, kam by jindy dopadala její chodidla, se maličko zvedal prach.  
Nikdo si jí nevšiml, což jí přišlo zvláštní. Myslela si, že dýchá pěkně hlasitě. Muži byli ale dočista zaujatí čímsi u plotu, kolem kterého stáli v půlkruhu. Sofie se naklonila do strany a nakoukla mezi jejich těla. V plotě se zmítal uvíznutý pes. Kňučel a hrabal nohama, zatímco na něj muži mířili ostřími a špičkami svých nástrojů. Najednou se pes protáhl a místo vesnického oříška z něj byla kolie, pak se změnil v jezevčíka a už by se byl vysvobodil, kdyby neměl zadní tlapku staženou v pytláckém oku. „Vlkodlak!“ křičeli muži. „Bijte ho!“ Nikdo se k tomu moc neměl, ale přiblížili se o pár kroků. Lapený pes se divoce zazmítal, až se Sofie lekla, že si ublíží sám.  
Vrhla se k nejblíž stojícímu muži a vytrhla nu vidle z ruky. Muže tím vyvedla natolik z míry, že se neškodně posadil na zem a vyjeveně se rozhlížel.  
„Hú-húúú!“ vykřikla Sofie a předvedla vidlemi ve vzduchu složitý pohyb. Nespornou výhodou neviditelnosti je, že si nemusíte dělat hlavu z toho, že vypadáte jako blázni. A od toho je jen krůček k provádění věcí, ke kterým byste jinak nikdy nesebrali odvahu.  
Když to Sofie pochopila, směle skočila vpřed i s vidlemi.  
Mezi muži zavládla panika. „Duchové! Strašidla!“ volali.  
„Vampýři a polní obejdové! Utíkejte, bědní smrtelníci!“ zaburácela Sofie hlubokým hlasem. „Sic vás…“  
Muži nečekali, aby se dozvěděli víc o svém osudu, odhodili nářadí a dali se na úprk. Sofie za nimi chvilku utíkala s úpěním, při kterém jí samotné tuhla krev v žilách. Pak se zastavila a dívala se, jak prchající chasníci kličkují mezi stromky a ztrácejí klobouky, čepice a zbytky rozvahy. Uvědomila si, že se trochu škodolibě baví. Zatočila vidlemi vítězoslavně ve vzduchu a zapíchla je do země.  
Jenže zahnat na útěk ty muže nebylo to nejtěžší. Kouzelný pes se poplašeně zmítal v oku. Muselo ho to bolet, ale to nebylo nic v porovnání se strachem, s jakým otáčel hlavu jejím směrem a nasával vzduch, když k němu zamířila.  
„Neboj se,“ řekla mu co nejlaskavěji svým obvyklým hlasem. „Neublížím ti. Chci ti pomoct.“  
Pes ji k jejímu překvapení poslechl, i když pořád poplašeně mžoural na sklánějící se trávu, která se k němu přibližovala.  
„Ták, teď ti pomůžu s tím okem,“ slíbila mu. „Hlavně mě nekousni.“  
Pes zakňoural a změnil se v bílého huňatého psíka, kterého měla vždycky v patách žena obchodníka s látkami. Sofie opatrně natáhla ruku a pohladila ho po hřbetu. Pes se přikrčil k zemi a čekal. Sofie smyčku snadno uvolnila. Všechna ta práce s drátky, nitěmi a pentlemi se jí vyplatila. Pes nezaváhal. Kníkl a rychle vyběhl do keřů u pole, než mu Sofie stihla nabídnout svačinu. Proletěl jimi jako blesk a uháněl mezi lány pryč. Sophie mu zamávala, i když to nemohl vidět, i kdyby se ohlédl.  


Sofie šla dál a cesta jí rychle ubíhala. Nohy měla už trochu rozbolavěné, ale chůze jí pomohla trochu zvednout náladu. Rozhlížela se kolem, pěkně si to rázovala polní cestou, levá pravá, až zůstala stát na kopci, za kterým se objevily věže zámku neblaze proslulého čaroděje Howla. Howlův zámek už nějakou dobu obcházel na svých zakouzlených nohách krajem. Jeho pán byl nejspíš na číhané na další srdce nějaké nebohé dívky. Šeptalo se, že pro ně má obzvláštní slabost, a někteří lidé přidávali hrůzostrašné podrobnosti o smažení na cibulce.  
Sofie zvažovala svoje možnosti. Mohla putovat bez cíle, kam ji nohy zavedou, a nanejvýš doufat, že čarodějčina kletba odezní. Mohla se vydat za čarodějkou a přimět ji, aby kletbu odvolala. Ale nedokázala si představit, jak by to dokázala, aniž by ještě nepřišla o hlas nebo duši. O čarodějkách taky slyšela svoje.  
Nebo by se mohla pokusit dostat do zámku a najít kouzlo, kterým by se dala neviditelnost vyléčit. Howl ji neuvidí a nanejvýš ji bude považovat za přistěhovaného skřítka nebo ducha.  
Když o tom později uvažovala, dospěla k názoru, že ji v rozhodnutí zviklal ten neočekávaný záchvat dobrodružného ducha, který ji ten den postihl a s nímž zahnala na útěk lovce vlkodlaků. Připadala si jaksi lehčí a nebylo to tím, že ztratila tělo. Cítila nezvyklý zápal, který ji popoháněl až k zámku.  
Dostat se dovnitř ovšem nebylo jen tak. Musela ho obejít a vyzkoušet několikero dveří.  Jedny byly příliš vysoko, druhé byly zamčené a Sofie jim začala nepokrytě vyhrožovat. Pak to zkusila z další strany proti směru hodinových ručiček. Dvířka vypadala nejzanedbaněji, ale musela být chráněna mocným kouzlem, protože – neviditelná, nebo ne – když se Sofie dotkla kliky, zámek sebou trhl a dal se do pohybu. Sofie se tak tak udržela na nohách. Zamávala rukama a vyběhla za zámkem, který se podle všeho rozhodl hrát si na honěnou. Udělal ovšem chybu, když zamířil dolů po svahu, protože Sofie zatnula zuby, prudce se odrazila a skočila rovnou na práh přede dveřmi. Narazila do nich plnou vahou a vydala „uch!“ a dveře „žuch!“ Pak uslyšela kroky, udělala krok stranou a dveře se otevřely. Za nimi stál chlapec a díval se přímo na ni. „Ne,“ opravila se Sofie. „Dívá se skrz mě.“ Chlapec vystrčil hlavu ven a rozhlédl se. Nakonec s nejistým zamračením ustoupil, aby dveře znovu zavřel.  
„Teď, nebo nikdy,“ pomyslela si Sofie. Když zlehounka vklouzla dovnitř, tiše se vplížila vedle dveří.  
Chlapec zaklapl dveře. „Pěkně to tu táhne,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, poškrábal se na hlavě a vydal se místností pryč. Sofie užasle zůstala stát, kde byla, a rozhlížela se po podivuhodných věcech všude kolem. Z trámů visely svazky pozoruhodných rostlin a kořenů. Nesměly tu chybět těžké oprýskané svazky, pergameny, váčky a sáčky a mezi tím vším na stole spočívala lidská lebka. Na jedné straně místnosti se nacházelo ohniště. Sofie počkala, až chlapcovy kroky odezní, přikradla se blíž a natáhla před sebe zmizelé ruce. Oheň příjemně hořel a před ohništěm stálo křeslo s polštářkem, které Sofie po všem tom pochodování přitahovalo jako magnet.  
Počká tu do rána a uvidí. Ten chlapec si jí podle všeho nevšiml. Pokud to byl Howl, byl daleko mladší, než by čekala. Sofie odhadovala, že je mladší než ona, a proto nemá nárok krást srdce komukoli. Nebo to bude jeho učedník, usoudila, když se uvelebila v křesle. „Celkem sem zapadnu,“ pomyslela si, „budu další podivností mezi čarodějnickými výmysly. Možná bych se měla ráno představit tomu chlapci. Takhle si připadám hrozně nezdvořilá. I když někdo, kdo není vidět, se představuje těžko a ještě hůř dělá první krok.“ Povzdechla si. Zámek vypadal útulně. Zevnitř byl daleko menší než zvenku a otřesy pohybujících se zdí tu nebyly vůbec znát. Jen by to chtělo uklidit ten nepořádek, pomyslela si a zívla. Budu si muset vymyslet nějaké jméno a důvod, proč jsem se zde zčistajasna stala domácím duchem.  
Oči se jí klížily a už nedokázala udržet víčka rozevřená. Schoulila se na křesle, aby si udržela co nejvíc tepla.  


„Čarodějnice z Pustiny nebudeš, jinak bych tě nepustil dovnitř,“ řekl kousek od ní jakýsi hlas. Sofie sebou trhla a prudce spustila nohy na podlahu. Rozhlédla se, ale místnost byla liduprázdná. „Pokud nás tu ovšem není neviditelných víc,“ napadlo ji.  
Plameny zapraskaly. Když do nich Sofie zamžourala, připadalo jí, jako by v nich zahlédla tvář. Velmi potměšilou tvář s očima jako rozžhavené špendlíky, které se upíraly přímo na ni.  
„Kdo jsi ty?“ zeptala se a v poslední chvíli rychle změnila hlas, takže zněl chraplavě a staře.  
„Ohnivý skřítek, Kalcifer, otrok ukrutného Howla. Ale teď ty. Na ducha moc hřeješ. Mátohy a upíři by se sem nedostali. O to jsme se s Howlem postarali. A skřítka nebo vílu bych poznal na sto honů. Takže na tebe někdo seslal kouzlo.“  
„Jak to víš?“ žasla Sofie nakřápnutým hlasem. „Nemohl bys to kouzlo zrušit?“ dodala s nadějí.  
„Je to silné kouzlo. Cítím z něj rukopis Čarodějnice z Pustiny. Určitě tu jsou nějaké podmínky, co musíš splnit.“  
Když Sofie neodpověděla, Kalcifer potměšile pokračoval: „Předpokládám, že o té kletbě nemůžeš mluvit. Hm, ukázková kletba. Jenže já jsem taky silný. Držím celý zámek pohromadě, abys věděla, a posiluji Howlova kouzla,“ holedbal se skřítek v ohništi. „Mohl bych nad tím pouvažovat.“ Mazaně upřel oči kousek nad sedačku křesla. „Co kdybychom se domluvili? Zruším tvou kletbu a ty mě na oplátku zbavíš dohody, kterou mám s Howlem? Dřu jako mezek a ten člověk nemá srdce. Uvěznil mě v ohništi a nutí mě, abych pro něj otročil. Myslíš, že mi někdy poděkuje nebo přiloží santalové dřevo?“  
„Jak mám vaši dohodu zrušit?“ zeptala se Sofie.  
„Taky se musím řídit podmínkami. Nesmím nikomu prozradit, jak dohodu zrušit,“ odpověděl Kalcifer. Než Sofie stihla něco říct, rychle pokračoval: „Ale budu ti dávat nápovědy. Stačí, když budeš mít nastražené oči a uši.“  
„Tak dobrá,“ souhlasila Sofie po chvíli váhání. Ne, že by ohnivci věřila. Tvářil se zlomyslně a očividně byl mazanost sama. Přesně jako popisoval svého pána. Stejná slova by se hodila i pro něj.  
„Máš nějaké jméno?“ zajímal se Kalcifer a Sofie si vzpomněla na varování, které se děti učili v Ingarii už v první třídě. Neprozrazujte neznámým magickým tvorům své pravé jméno.  
„Špendlík,“ řekla Sofie a v duchu si blahopřála k pohotové odpovědi. „Jmenuji se Špendlík.“  
V ohništi to zapraskalo a Kalcifer se zasmál pod vousy. „Tak teď mi, Špendlíku, pomoz přijít na důvod, proč jsi tady. Howl je zahleděný do sebe, že mu nakukám cokoli, ale musíme před ním mluvit stejně.“  
„To je ten chlapec, co mi otevřel dveře?“ zeptala se hlasem plným pochyb Sofie.  
„Ne, to je jeho učedník Michal. Občas se mě snaží komandovat jako jeho pán, ale vůbec mu to nejde,“ vysvětlil Kalcifer a dal se do praskavého smíchu. „Dobrá, můžeme Howlovi namluvit, že jsem sem přistěhoval skřítka pomocníčka. Těš se, budeš tu uklízet a cídit, až ti bude praskat v kloubech. Doufám, že máš klouby?“  
„Jistě,“ odvětila drobátko dotčeně Sofie. Kupodivu se na práci v čarovném zámku opravdu těšila. Bylo by dobré se chvíli soustředit na práci a ne na kletby, čarodějky a na to, kam pokládá nohy, kde má vlasy, ruce, nos… Navíc by při úklidu mohla najít nějaké kouzlo nebo…  
„Můžeš mi dát nápovědu, jak zrušit tvou dohodu s Howlem?“ zeptala se.  
„Už jsem ti ji dal. Před malou chvilkou.“ S očekáváním na ni upřel planoucí oči. Sálalo z něj teplo a Sofie opět začala zmáhat dřímota. Zavřela oči, aby si vzpomněla, co jí Kalcifer všechno povídal, a usnula za jeho spokojeného prozpěvování jakési písničky v neznámém jazyce. Párkrát v ní zachytila slovo „rendlík“.


End file.
